BloodHound
by JB1608
Summary: Korra and her friends goes to see a illegal Street Fighting Arena!
1. Chapter 1

**Lets cut to the chase-ENJOY THE STORY!**

Korra sat high on the rooftop of Tenzin's house. Now that Avater Korra has mastered the element Air and have made a Spirital connection with Aang, She still has a lot to learn from the Spirit World. Korra sat with her knees to her chest as she stared across the ocean to The Republic City. Since Amon's disappearance, the city has been under constraction repairing the damages from Amon and the Equalise attacks. Even though there had been no sign of Amon, Korra felt that she failed somehow. _I am the AVATER, I should have stopped him. _

"Korra? What are you doing up here?" Korra turned to see Tenzin hovering on his air ball.

"Oh...you know...Just clearing my mind, I guess..." Korra said.

"Korra, there is always something on your mind." Tenzin teased as he step down and walked over to her, "Do you want to talk about it?" Tenzin then asked.

Korra turned back to the city, "I feel like It's my fault that Amon's gone...I just wanted to catch the guy, You know?"

"Oh...Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Tenzin said.

Korra turned to him as the cool breeze stroked her face, "What is it?"

"I recived a messaged from the east cost, that they founded remains of a boat nearby. A witness reported that they saw Torrlak and Amon making a get away on a boat, and then saw the boat explode. But I have reasons to believe that Torrlock put an end to this..." Tenzin triled off.

"So...They're gone?" Korra said with a drip of dispointment in her voice.

"I'm afriad for good." Tenzin said.

Korra sighned, "I...I-"

"I know you wanted to bring them to Justice." Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder.

Korra turned and nodded to Tenzin.

"Hey KKooooorrrrrrraaaaaaa!?" Bolin's voice echoed through out the island.

Korra rolled her eyes and smiled as she stood up and look down from the house. She saw Bolin looking around, "KOOORRRRAAAA!?"

Korra cocked a mischevis smile as she jumped and made a flip off of the rooftop as she landed and broke the earth's surface. Bolin jumped and made a yelp. Tenzin rolled his eyes and put his hand over his forehand, "STOP DAMAGING THE ISLAND KORRA!"

She Stood up and laughed, "Sorry!"

Tenzin turned and jumped off the rooftop of the house.

Bolin turned, "Man, Why you always gonna creep up on me?! It's freaking!"

Korra laughed,"Sorry Bolin...What's on your mind?"

"Oh! Well I was just in the big old city and I found this!" Bolin pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"what is it?" Korra asked.

"Apparently there is this place over at the west coast of Republic city, and there holding street fight tourmants!" Bolin said in excitement.

"But that's illegal." Korra said.

"I know isn't great!" He said looking at the paper, "Can we go Korra!? PLEASE!?"

"I don't know, Bolin..." Korra said.

"C'on! YOu droll over stuff like this!?" Bolin exlaimed.

Korra laughed, "Alright, alright... we'll go."

"YES!" Bolin cheered.

"Hey, What's Bolin getting all excieted about?" Mako walked up along with Asami.

"Grib your hats guys, cause we're going to see a street fight!" Bolin said as he showed them the paper.

"I though those were illegal." Mako said.

"Oh they are!" Bolin said.

"But don't it cost money or something to get in?" Asami asked.

"Well...I-didn't think that far ahead..." Bolin said as he frowned.

"We could always sneek in." Korra suggested.

"And What would the press do if they saw The Avater watching a street fight?" Mako asked.

"She could always were a disgouse." Asami suggested.

"Well this was not what I have in mind." Korra said wearing a full male's outfit. Asami pulled her hair up into a hat so she could look like a man.

They appoached the side of the warehouse and sneaked threw a back window. They were in the back where all the pipes and water heaters wore. They slipped threw an open door and followed the hollow echos of loud screaming audiances until like step into the large arena. The crowd was screaming.

"ah, Korra I don't think we sighned up for this." Mako said.

"Uh I think I know that."

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TO THE AMAZING, STREET ARENA!" The annocer said. The crowd went loud.

"This is so much bigger then our arena!" Bolin said.

"Come one there's a gate door to the audiance's seat." Asami said.

They ran the gate and open it, and followed up stairs to screaming auditions and flashing lights. They team all took their seats in back row.

"TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU! TO OUR LEFT ENETRANCE GATE WE HAVE THE MUSCLES MR. TORBlANCE!"

A large buffy guy step forward from the shadows. He cracked his knuckles and made a grunt.

"AND TONIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMENT WE HAVE A NEWCOMER IN THE CROWD!"

Korra sank in her seat. "Please not me not me!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE IT UP TO, THE NEWEST MEMEBER, BLOODHOUND!"

Suddenly a person behind Korra jumped up and flipped into the arena! Bolin and Mako lean in with wide eyes. Korra couldn't tell if BloodHound was male or femal. They wear a balck mask cover over the nose and mouth, and also wear a hood over thier head. But BloodHound wear a black bangages over ther arms and legs. BloodHound also wore a black banggy V-cut tunic. BloodHound's shorts wear also baggy. If Korra has to guess, she'd guess male.

BloodHound stood with his hands up, his left hand open and his right hand into a fist.

"NOW FOR ALL OVER YOU NEW AUDIANCES LET ME REMIND YOU A FEW THING! ONE. THERE ARE NO RULES! A FIGHTER MUST GO THREW ONE ROUND IN EVERY FIGHT! THEY'RE ARE A TOTAL OF THREE FIGHTS! ONCE A FIGHTER MADED IT THREW ROUND ONE, THEY HAVE TO BATTLE TWO OPPTINES IN THE SECOND ROUND! AND IF A FIGHTER MAKES IT THREW THE SECOND ROUND THEY HAVE TO BATTLE AGAINST THE WORLD CHAMPINE! LET ME REMIND YOU FOLKS! NO ONE HAS EVER MADE IT THREW THE THRID ROUND!" The crowd went wild!

"NOW GET READY FIGHTERS! IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...FIGHT UNTIL THE DEATH!"

"Till the death!?" Korra and the teamed echoed the phrase.

The bell dinged and the frist round began. Mr. Turbolance cricled around BloodHound. It was obliviouse he was an earthbender. But Bloodhound just stood there, with his hands up. Korra found that rather odd.

"Come on you little snot!" Mr. Turbolance said.

But BloodHound didn't even move, he didn't even threw the frist hit.

"No...? Well suit your self!" Mr. Tabolance stamp on the ground and pulled a harge bloder from the ground. And he chucked it at him.

Korra watching and observing in slow motion, Bloodhound stayed put. And the rock Crashed into him and gust and smoke filled the air. Mr. Tabolance luaghed. The crowd shouted and cheered.

The smoke slowly started to clear. And a dark figure stood there.

"What!?" Korra and the team shourted.

Mr. Tabolance blinked, "Wait a sec!?"

The smoke and gust cleared and Bloodhound still remained with his two feet on the ground.

"IMPOSSIABLE!" Mr. Tabolance shout as the crowd went silent.

"I DON'T BELIVE IT FOLKS! BLOODHOUND IS HAS REMAINED UNHARM!"

Mr. Tabolance grunted and earthbended four large rocks and kicked and flipped them towards him. Bloodhound put his arms down and ran full speed toward the rocks. With and tip of his toe he jump in the air and dodge ever single rock. He fliped in the air and landed on his feet. Mr. Tabolance swcold. He then jump inthe air and landed puching the ground making rocky waves that surfaced up. BloodHound jumped into the air, missing every wave that almost got him. Mr. Tabolance was getting impatient, he extanded his leg out almost as a roundhouse kick onto the floor and lefted up a ten foot bolder. The crowd gasped. Mr. Tablance lauched it towards him. BloodHound ran away from the ten foot rock, as he ran up the side of the wall he flip backward in midair and with his fist landing on the moving rock, the rock cacked into million of tiny pieces!

"I DON'T BELIVE IT FOLKS! HE JUST PUNCHED THAT TEN FOOT BORDER!"

"Okay! Bloodhound must be an earthbender then!" Bolin said.

"There's no way he isn't!" Mako said.

Bloodhound landed softy on the ground, then all of a sudden Bloodhound charged at Mr. Tabolance in full speed which push of his foot he flipped backwards and his hands landed on Mr. Tabolance's shoulder's doing a handstand, Mr. Tabolance looked up in disbelief. BloodHound was completely blanced. And BloodHound jab Mr. Tarbolance in the neck with one meaningless thumb. With That BloodHound flipped off and Mr. Tarbolance fell to the ground.

"WHAT!?" Mako, Bolin, and Asami exclaimed.

"Chi blocking." Korra said.

The Audiance was silent.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR BLOODHOUND!"

The crowd went wild! Even the avater and her team were cheering.

"BLOODHOUND YOU HAVE ENTERED THE SECOND ROUND!" The annocer said and two large males came out from the left enterance. The BearBrothers were very tall muslcer dark men with long hair witch was keep in a braid.

"LADIES AND GENLTMEN GIVE IT UP TO THE BEARBROTHERS!" The crowd went wild.

"No way!" Mako said.

"The BearBrothers are the best firebenders around!" Bolin said.

The Bell dinged and the fight was on. Immidanly The BearBrothers gave him a fire blast. BloodHound bent backward dodge the blast of fire which nearly burn his mask. BloodHound flipped backwards and stood on his hand. The BearBrothers Blasted fire in all kinds of directions. ANd BloodHound dodge every singal one.

"OH FOLKS BLOODHOUND MAKES IT LOOK SO EASY HE IS JUST DANCING AROUND THESE CLOWNS!"

The crowd laughed. The BearBrothers were getting steamed. The Brother to the left charged at BloodHound with a fist. "GRRAAAAHHHHH!" The Brothercame at BloodHound with a firy fist, But BloodHound bent down and dodge his attack as he came up he used his figertips and knuckles as fast as wind lightly jabed The BearBrother, and as he fell to the ground. Motionless. The other BEarBRother was angery as steam came from his ears and his face turned red. His charged at BloodHound. He threw fire and ouches and kicks and flames, They all came so quick, all BloodHound had to do is to dodge them as long as he could. But as they move from one location to another the dodgeing seemed endless.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! BLOODHOUND IS NOT BENDING!?"

"What the heck!? WHY ISN'T HE BENDING!?" Bolin protested.

"I don't think he can..." Korra finally relaized.

"What!?...But That's impossible! Didn't punched that huge rock!?" Asami said feeling confused.

Korra looked at her friends, "No, Guys. All he has be doing is using Chi Blocking! ..." Korra looked back, "I don't think he's a bender."

With a flaming hot fist coming toward BloodHound, he turned stepping his foot out and used his forearm to block the attack. BloodHound completly turned his body in a 360 degress as he grabed BearBrother's arm and extanded out. "AAAHHAAAHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. And with one touch in the arm BearBrother's arm fell limp.

"Huh!? What'd you do!? You're Chi Blocker!" BearBrother said as he bent down and used his good arm to balanced himself as he swung his leg round and came back up with a flaming kick. BloodHound jumpe back covering his face with his forearms, He barley miss the fire by an inch. BloodHound fell backwards on the ground but rolled back onto his feet as he hunched down with his hand out. BloodHound remained still for the right moment to strike. BloodHound Saw his oppiont coming at him in slow motion. BloodHound's heat raced and with each adrienllen that pumped in his heart he could see and react much faster then others. BearBrother came at him which what the audiance thought would be another flame blast. But as BloodHound notice Bearbrother using two of his fingers and in one smooth rhythm BearBrother pass lightening, BloodHound swifty turned the other cheek whech he stood there as BearBrother missed. BearBrother stood there in deisbelief for a few seconds. And within those seconds, BloodHound slaped his hand away quickly and so effortlesslty useing small jabs and punches on his presser points. Leaving him motionless on the floor.

The crowd went wild! As they hollored and shouted.

"HOLY SMOKES! BLOODHOUND HAS MADE IT TO THE FINAL ROUND! BUT CAN HE WIN AGIANST THE FEARLESS THE MOST TERRIFATED, YOUR 20 YEAR ALL TIME WINNER 'GRANDPA SMALLS'!"

An eldery men step out from the shadows wearing a cloack that covered him, he looked so old! He slowly walked out, it looked as if he was having trouble just to walk. But everyone in the crowd shouted and hollered at him as if he was some big shot.

"His not ready fightng the old gisser...Is he!?" Bolin asked in disbelief.

The Bell dinged and the fight was on! The elderly man stood up striaght crackling his back as he threw the cloack off relaving his strong builded body. BloodHound's brown eyes widen.

"Now, let's see if you can defeat me!" The old man said as he put his hands up and out.

BloodHound Charged at him with speed. Grandpa Smalls cracked a smirk as he put his hands up and BloodHound froze. Grandpa Smalls Laughed, "No one could ever defeat me...Why would you think you could!?"

Asami gasped, "His a bloodbender!?"

"Man, that's not fair! That should be illegal!" Bolin said.

"Well It is a street fight, with no rules." Mako said crossing his arms.

"Wait! He's like Torrlak! His bending without a full moon!" Korra exclaimed in disbelif.

"I've been BloodBending ever since I was kid, and I've mastering the use of it without a full moon. " Grandpa Smalls laughed at that.

BloodHound was motionless. Grandpa Smalls moved BloodHounds arms and legs as he luaghed, "LOOK! BLOODHOUND IS DANCING!" He announched, the audianced laughed. Expect for Korra and her friends.

BloodHound closed his eyes, with every stregthed of enengry he fought to fight off the BloodBend. Grandpa Smalls blinked, "Hey what'd do you think you're doing!?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" BloodHound screamed in fruishstration as BloodHound started to forcfully move his arms down.

"Hey, You can't do that...What...What are you doing...!?" Grandpa Smalls started to feel panickly.

With a breath BloodHound fell onto the ground. He struggled but he slowly stood on his fet. The crowd gasped.

"Who do you think you are kid!?" Grandpa Smalls demanded as he forcefully picked him up using his bloodbending. BloodHound was not off the ground his feet still remained on the ground. With every source of engery he slowly started to walk towards Grandpa Smalls.

"I DON"T THINK SO!" Grandpa Smalls shouted as he bloodbend BloodHound towards him. He grabbed BloodHound by the neck, "WHO ARE YOU BLOODHOUND!?" Grandpa Smalls shouted as he took off His mask and hood.

The crowd gasped.

BloodHound's long white hair fell as a lose braid. BloodHound's face was feminte with beauty with pale skin and pink lips. BloodHound's eyes were soft and angelic. Bolin's eyes widen he was shunned of her beauty. Her face turned and depite the grib on her neck, her eyes were stick on Bolin. Bolin's eye widen almost in shock.

The annoucer laughed, "BLOODHOUND IS A GIRL!?"

Grandpa Smalls laughed and so did the crowd.

"What? I don't understand what is so funny!?" Korra asked.

Bolin looked closedly at the Street FIght flyer, "Oh..."

"What is it!?" Korra asked.

"It says at the very button of the paper: Strictly only males!" Bolin said.

"So much for 'No Rules'." Asami said as she crossed her arms.

BloodHound cracked a mischives smile. Grandpa Smalls looked at her, "ANd what is so funny girl!?"

"Your bending..." She paused. Grandpa Smalls looked down and realized her hands were on his torso and his chest as she said, "is blocked." With hard jabs and punches Grandpa Smalls released his grib as he felt numb and fell onto his knee. His vision became burry and he collasped as he hit the floor.

The crowd went silent. Until Bolin cand cheered, "YYYEAAAAHH!" And Korra, Mako and Asami followed. The the hole crowd joined in.

BloodHound blushed as she looked up at Bolin from the stands.

"I don't believe it...Grandpa Smalls had been...DEFEATED! A 20 YEAR LEDGENARY WINNER HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" The announcer said.

"BLOODHOUND! THAT WAS AN AMZING BATTLE! PLEASE EXIT THE ARENA TO CLAIM YOUR PRIZE."

"I'M NOT HERE FOR THE MONEY! JUST WANTED TO FIGHT!" She said as she turned and exited out of the arena.

"HEY WAIT!" The Announcer said.

Korra looked at all of her friends, "We should go before anyone notices me."

"Right." Her friends said.

Korra and her friends stood up and exited out of the warehouse. Bolin suddenly was blindsided by a voice "Hi."

"WHHAAAAOOOOOHHHH!" He yelp as he was startled.

Korra quickly turned to see BloodHound standing in front of Bolin. They were outside across the street from the Street Fight Ring.

Bolin sollowed hard, "uh...Hello-Please don't Chi Block me!" He pleed.

They all laughed.

"I'm not going to chi block you." She giggled.

In person BloodHound seemed more bubbly and happy. She didn't look like a fighter at all. She was rather short and small structhered. But she was lightly build.

"You were amazing out there!" Korra said.

"Why thank you!" Bloodhound smiled.

"I'm Korra by the way." She said as she took of that had.

"No way. You're the Avatar!" She bowed, "I'm humble to have meet you." BloodHound said.

"These are my friends. Asami. Mako, and Bolin." Korra said.

"Hello. It is wounderful to meet you." She smiled, "I'm Ryia."

"Ryia's a beautiful name." Bolin said with his eyes half closed as he blushed.

They all laughed.

"Are you a bender?" Asami asked.

"No I'm not." Ryia said.

"Really? So you where just using Chi Blocking the whole time? That is amazing!" Mako Said.

"I don't know If it's amazing..." Korra said with a drip of scarcastim.

"Well it is kinda fun." Ryia said.

"Yeah I guess..it is for someone like you." Korra mumbled under her breath.

"Hey lets go out to eat! It's on me!" Asami said remembering she had a few coins in her pocket.

"Alright!" Mako said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Korra said as she smiled. She looked back at Bolin who was staring at Ryia.

"Hey, Bolin...? You okay?" Korra asked as she laughed. Mako and Asami turned to face him.

"Huh!? Oh, Yeah...I'm fine." Bolin said snapping out of it.

Mako lend over to him as she said,"...You like her don'tcha!?" Mako said.

"What!?...That is-You're nuts!..." Bolin said out loud.

"Bro. I saw the way you look at her." Mako said.

Bolin whispered back," Okay maybe I do. Get off my back."

"Well You guys have fun, It's was nice meeting you." Ryia said as she turned and started to walk away.

"NOW HOLD ON!" Bolin said gribbing her arm and turning her around.

"We want you to come with us...I want you to come." Bolin said.

"Are you sure?" Ryia asked.

"Of crouse." Korra said.

"Wow...Thank you all." She espesically looked at Bolin, "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Bolin said as he gave a gentle smile.

And with that Team Avatar and their new friend went out for the night.

**Thanks for reading! what did you think? Sorry if it was retarded, lol. Should I add another chapter? Well Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets cut to the chase-ENJOY THE STORY!**

Korra sat high on the rooftop of Tenzin's house. Now that Avater Korra has mastered the element Air and have made a Spirital connection with Aang, She still has a lot to learn from the Spirit World. Korra sat with her knees to her chest as she stared across the ocean to The Republic City. Since Amon's disappearance, the city has been under constraction repairing the damages from Amon and the Equalise attacks. Even though there had been no sign of Amon, Korra felt that she failed somehow. _I am the AVATER, I should have stopped him. _

"Korra? What are you doing up here?" Korra turned to see Tenzin hovering on his air ball.

"Oh...you know...Just clearing my mind, I guess..." Korra said.

"Korra, there is always something on your mind." Tenzin teased as he step down and walked over to her, "Do you want to talk about it?" Tenzin then asked.

Korra turned back to the city, "I feel like It's my fault that Amon's gone...I just wanted to catch the guy, You know?"

"Oh...Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Tenzin said.

Korra turned to him as the cool breeze stroked her face, "What is it?"

"I recived a messaged from the east cost, that they founded remains of a boat nearby. A witness reported that they saw Torrlak and Amon making a get away on a boat, and then saw the boat explode. But I have reasons to believe that Torrlock put an end to this..." Tenzin triled off.

"So...They're gone?" Korra said with a drip of dispointment in her voice.

"I'm afriad for good." Tenzin said.

Korra sighned, "I...I-"

"I know you wanted to bring them to Justice." Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder.

Korra turned and nodded to Tenzin.

"Hey KKooooorrrrrrraaaaaaa!?" Bolin's voice echoed through out the island.

Korra rolled her eyes and smiled as she stood up and look down from the house. She saw Bolin looking around, "KOOORRRRAAAA!?"

Korra cocked a mischevis smile as she jumped and made a flip off of the rooftop as she landed and broke the earth's surface. Bolin jumped and made a yelp. Tenzin rolled his eyes and put his hand over his forehand, "STOP DAMAGING THE ISLAND KORRA!"

She Stood up and laughed, "Sorry!"

Tenzin turned and jumped off the rooftop of the house.

Bolin turned, "Man, Why you always gonna creep up on me?! It's freaking!"

Korra laughed,"Sorry Bolin...What's on your mind?"

"Oh! Well I was just in the big old city and I found this!" Bolin pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"what is it?" Korra asked.

"Apparently there is this place over at the west coast of Republic city, and there holding street fight tourmants!" Bolin said in excitement.

"But that's illegal." Korra said.

"I know isn't great!" He said looking at the paper, "Can we go Korra!? PLEASE!?"

"I don't know, Bolin..." Korra said.

"C'on! YOu droll over stuff like this!?" Bolin exlaimed.

Korra laughed, "Alright, alright... we'll go."

"YES!" Bolin cheered.

"Hey, What's Bolin getting all excieted about?" Mako walked up along with Asami.

"Grib your hats guys, cause we're going to see a street fight!" Bolin said as he showed them the paper.

"I though those were illegal." Mako said.

"Oh they are!" Bolin said.

"But don't it cost money or something to get in?" Asami asked.

"Well...I-didn't think that far ahead..." Bolin said as he frowned.

"We could always sneek in." Korra suggested.

"And What would the press do if they saw The Avater watching a street fight?" Mako asked.

"She could always were a disgouse." Asami suggested.

"Well this was not what I have in mind." Korra said wearing a full male's outfit. Asami pulled her hair up into a hat so she could look like a man.

They appoached the side of the warehouse and sneaked threw a back window. They were in the back where all the pipes and water heaters wore. They slipped threw an open door and followed the hollow echos of loud screaming audiances until like step into the large arena. The crowd was screaming.

"ah, Korra I don't think we sighned up for this." Mako said.

"Uh I think I know that."

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TO THE AMAZING, STREET ARENA!" The annocer said. The crowd went loud.

"This is so much bigger then our arena!" Bolin said.

"Come one there's a gate door to the audiance's seat." Asami said.

They ran the gate and open it, and followed up stairs to screaming auditions and flashing lights. They team all took their seats in back row.

"TONIGHT WE HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU! TO OUR LEFT ENETRANCE GATE WE HAVE THE MUSCLES MR. TORBlANCE!"

A large buffy guy step forward from the shadows. He cracked his knuckles and made a grunt.

"AND TONIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMENT WE HAVE A NEWCOMER IN THE CROWD!"

Korra sank in her seat. "Please not me not me!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE IT UP TO, THE NEWEST MEMEBER, BLOODHOUND!"

Suddenly a person behind Korra jumped up and flipped into the arena! Bolin and Mako lean in with wide eyes. Korra couldn't tell if BloodHound was male or femal. They wear a balck mask cover over the nose and mouth, and also wear a hood over thier head. But BloodHound wear a black bangages over ther arms and legs. BloodHound also wore a black banggy V-cut tunic. BloodHound's shorts wear also baggy. If Korra has to guess, she'd guess male.

BloodHound stood with his hands up, his left hand open and his right hand into a fist.

"NOW FOR ALL OVER YOU NEW AUDIANCES LET ME REMIND YOU A FEW THING! ONE. THERE ARE NO RULES! A FIGHTER MUST GO THREW ONE ROUND IN EVERY FIGHT! THEY'RE ARE A TOTAL OF THREE FIGHTS! ONCE A FIGHTER MADED IT THREW ROUND ONE, THEY HAVE TO BATTLE TWO OPPTINES IN THE SECOND ROUND! AND IF A FIGHTER MAKES IT THREW THE SECOND ROUND THEY HAVE TO BATTLE AGAINST THE WORLD CHAMPINE! LET ME REMIND YOU FOLKS! NO ONE HAS EVER MADE IT THREW THE THRID ROUND!" The crowd went wild!

"NOW GET READY FIGHTERS! IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...FIGHT UNTIL THE DEATH!"

"Till the death!?" Korra and the teamed echoed the phrase.

The bell dinged and the frist round began. Mr. Turbolance cricled around BloodHound. It was obliviouse he was an earthbender. But Bloodhound just stood there, with his hands up. Korra found that rather odd.

"Come on you little snot!" Mr. Turbolance said.

But BloodHound didn't even move, he didn't even threw the frist hit.

"No...? Well suit your self!" Mr. Tabolance stamp on the ground and pulled a harge bloder from the ground. And he chucked it at him.

Korra watching and observing in slow motion, Bloodhound stayed put. And the rock Crashed into him and gust and smoke filled the air. Mr. Tabolance luaghed. The crowd shouted and cheered.

The smoke slowly started to clear. And a dark figure stood there.

"What!?" Korra and the team shourted.

Mr. Tabolance blinked, "Wait a sec!?"

The smoke and gust cleared and Bloodhound still remained with his two feet on the ground.

"IMPOSSIABLE!" Mr. Tabolance shout as the crowd went silent.

"I DON'T BELIVE IT FOLKS! BLOODHOUND IS HAS REMAINED UNHARM!"

Mr. Tabolance grunted and earthbended four large rocks and kicked and flipped them towards him. Bloodhound put his arms down and ran full speed toward the rocks. With and tip of his toe he jump in the air and dodge ever single rock. He fliped in the air and landed on his feet. Mr. Tabolance swcold. He then jump inthe air and landed puching the ground making rocky waves that surfaced up. BloodHound jumped into the air, missing every wave that almost got him. Mr. Tabolance was getting impatient, he extanded his leg out almost as a roundhouse kick onto the floor and lefted up a ten foot bolder. The crowd gasped. Mr. Tablance lauched it towards him. BloodHound ran away from the ten foot rock, as he ran up the side of the wall he flip backward in midair and with his fist landing on the moving rock, the rock cacked into million of tiny pieces!

"I DON'T BELIVE IT FOLKS! HE JUST PUNCHED THAT TEN FOOT BORDER!"

"Okay! Bloodhound must be an earthbender then!" Bolin said.

"There's no way he isn't!" Mako said.

Bloodhound landed softy on the ground, then all of a sudden Bloodhound charged at Mr. Tabolance in full speed which push of his foot he flipped backwards and his hands landed on Mr. Tabolance's shoulder's doing a handstand, Mr. Tabolance looked up in disbelief. BloodHound was completely blanced. And BloodHound jab Mr. Tarbolance in the neck with one meaningless thumb. With That BloodHound flipped off and Mr. Tarbolance fell to the ground.

"WHAT!?" Mako, Bolin, and Asami exclaimed.

"Chi blocking." Korra said.

The Audiance was silent.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIVE IT UP FOR BLOODHOUND!"

The crowd went wild! Even the avater and her team were cheering.

"BLOODHOUND YOU HAVE ENTERED THE SECOND ROUND!" The annocer said and two large males came out from the left enterance. The BearBrothers were very tall muslcer dark men with long hair witch was keep in a braid.

"LADIES AND GENLTMEN GIVE IT UP TO THE BEARBROTHERS!" The crowd went wild.

"No way!" Mako said.

"The BearBrothers are the best firebenders around!" Bolin said.

The Bell dinged and the fight was on. Immidanly The BearBrothers gave him a fire blast. BloodHound bent backward dodge the blast of fire which nearly burn his mask. BloodHound flipped backwards and stood on his hand. The BearBrothers Blasted fire in all kinds of directions. ANd BloodHound dodge every singal one.

"OH FOLKS BLOODHOUND MAKES IT LOOK SO EASY HE IS JUST DANCING AROUND THESE CLOWNS!"

The crowd laughed. The BearBrothers were getting steamed. The Brother to the left charged at BloodHound with a fist. "GRRAAAAHHHHH!" The Brothercame at BloodHound with a firy fist, But BloodHound bent down and dodge his attack as he came up he used his figertips and knuckles as fast as wind lightly jabed The BearBrother, and as he fell to the ground. Motionless. The other BEarBRother was angery as steam came from his ears and his face turned red. His charged at BloodHound. He threw fire and ouches and kicks and flames, They all came so quick, all BloodHound had to do is to dodge them as long as he could. But as they move from one location to another the dodgeing seemed endless.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! BLOODHOUND IS NOT BENDING!?"

"What the heck!? WHY ISN'T HE BENDING!?" Bolin protested.

"I don't think he can..." Korra finally relaized.

"What!?...But That's impossible! Didn't punched that huge rock!?" Asami said feeling confused.

Korra looked at her friends, "No, Guys. All he has be doing is using Chi Blocking! ..." Korra looked back, "I don't think he's a bender."

With a flaming hot fist coming toward BloodHound, he turned stepping his foot out and used his forearm to block the attack. BloodHound completly turned his body in a 360 degress as he grabed BearBrother's arm and extanded out. "AAAHHAAAHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. And with one touch in the arm BearBrother's arm fell limp.

"Huh!? What'd you do!? You're Chi Blocker!" BearBrother said as he bent down and used his good arm to balanced himself as he swung his leg round and came back up with a flaming kick. BloodHound jumpe back covering his face with his forearms, He barley miss the fire by an inch. BloodHound fell backwards on the ground but rolled back onto his feet as he hunched down with his hand out. BloodHound remained still for the right moment to strike. BloodHound Saw his oppiont coming at him in slow motion. BloodHound's heat raced and with each adrienllen that pumped in his heart he could see and react much faster then others. BearBrother came at him which what the audiance thought would be another flame blast. But as BloodHound notice Bearbrother using two of his fingers and in one smooth rhythm BearBrother pass lightening, BloodHound swifty turned the other cheek whech he stood there as BearBrother missed. BearBrother stood there in deisbelief for a few seconds. And within those seconds, BloodHound slaped his hand away quickly and so effortlesslty useing small jabs and punches on his presser points. Leaving him motionless on the floor.

The crowd went wild! As they hollored and shouted.

"HOLY SMOKES! BLOODHOUND HAS MADE IT TO THE FINAL ROUND! BUT CAN HE WIN AGIANST THE FEARLESS THE MOST TERRIFATED, YOUR 20 YEAR ALL TIME WINNER 'GRANDPA SMALLS'!"

An eldery men step out from the shadows wearing a cloack that covered him, he looked so old! He slowly walked out, it looked as if he was having trouble just to walk. But everyone in the crowd shouted and hollered at him as if he was some big shot.

"His not ready fightng the old gisser...Is he!?" Bolin asked in disbelief.

The Bell dinged and the fight was on! The elderly man stood up striaght crackling his back as he threw the cloack off relaving his strong builded body. BloodHound's brown eyes widen.

"Now, let's see if you can defeat me!" The old man said as he put his hands up and out.

BloodHound Charged at him with speed. Grandpa Smalls cracked a smirk as he put his hands up and BloodHound froze. Grandpa Smalls Laughed, "No one could ever defeat me...Why would you think you could!?"

Asami gasped, "His a bloodbender!?"

"Man, that's not fair! That should be illegal!" Bolin said.

"Well It is a street fight, with no rules." Mako said crossing his arms.

"Wait! He's like Torrlak! His bending without a full moon!" Korra exclaimed in disbelif.

"I've been BloodBending ever since I was kid, and I've mastering the use of it without a full moon. " Grandpa Smalls laughed at that.

BloodHound was motionless. Grandpa Smalls moved BloodHounds arms and legs as he luaghed, "LOOK! BLOODHOUND IS DANCING!" He announched, the audianced laughed. Expect for Korra and her friends.

BloodHound closed his eyes, with every stregthed of enengry he fought to fight off the BloodBend. Grandpa Smalls blinked, "Hey what'd do you think you're doing!?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" BloodHound screamed in fruishstration as BloodHound started to forcfully move his arms down.

"Hey, You can't do that...What...What are you doing...!?" Grandpa Smalls started to feel panickly.

With a breath BloodHound fell onto the ground. He struggled but he slowly stood on his fet. The crowd gasped.

"Who do you think you are kid!?" Grandpa Smalls demanded as he forcefully picked him up using his bloodbending. BloodHound was not off the ground his feet still remained on the ground. With every source of engery he slowly started to walk towards Grandpa Smalls.

"I DON"T THINK SO!" Grandpa Smalls shouted as he bloodbend BloodHound towards him. He grabbed BloodHound by the neck, "WHO ARE YOU BLOODHOUND!?" Grandpa Smalls shouted as he took off His mask and hood.

The crowd gasped.

BloodHound's long white hair fell as a lose braid. BloodHound's face was feminte with beauty with pale skin and pink lips. BloodHound's eyes were soft and angelic. Bolin's eyes widen he was shunned of her beauty. Her face turned and depite the grib on her neck, her eyes were stick on Bolin. Bolin's eye widen almost in shock.

The annoucer laughed, "BLOODHOUND IS A GIRL!?"

Grandpa Smalls laughed and so did the crowd.

"What? I don't understand what is so funny!?" Korra asked.

Bolin looked closedly at the Street FIght flyer, "Oh..."

"What is it!?" Korra asked.

"It says at the very button of the paper: Strictly only males!" Bolin said.

"So much for 'No Rules'." Asami said as she crossed her arms.

BloodHound cracked a mischives smile. Grandpa Smalls looked at her, "ANd what is so funny girl!?"

"Your bending..." She paused. Grandpa Smalls looked down and realized her hands were on his torso and his chest as she said, "is blocked." With hard jabs and punches Grandpa Smalls released his grib as he felt numb and fell onto his knee. His vision became burry and he collasped as he hit the floor.

The crowd went silent. Until Bolin cand cheered, "YYYEAAAAHH!" And Korra, Mako and Asami followed. The the hole crowd joined in.

BloodHound blushed as she looked up at Bolin from the stands.

"I don't believe it...Grandpa Smalls had been...DEFEATED! A 20 YEAR LEDGENARY WINNER HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" The announcer said.

"BLOODHOUND! THAT WAS AN AMZING BATTLE! PLEASE EXIT THE ARENA TO CLAIM YOUR PRIZE."

"I'M NOT HERE FOR THE MONEY! JUST WANTED TO FIGHT!" She said as she turned and exited out of the arena.

"HEY WAIT!" The Announcer said.

Korra looked at all of her friends, "We should go before anyone notices me."

"Right." Her friends said.

Korra and her friends stood up and exited out of the warehouse. Bolin suddenly was blindsided by a voice "Hi."

"WHHAAAAOOOOOHHHH!" He yelp as he was startled.

Korra quickly turned to see BloodHound standing in front of Bolin. They were outside across the street from the Street Fight Ring.

Bolin sollowed hard, "uh...Hello-Please don't Chi Block me!" He pleed.

They all laughed.

"I'm not going to chi block you." She giggled.

In person BloodHound seemed more bubbly and happy. She didn't look like a fighter at all. She was rather short and small structhered. But she was lightly build.

"You were amazing out there!" Korra said.

"Why thank you!" Bloodhound smiled.

"I'm Korra by the way." She said as she took of that had.

"No way. You're the Avatar!" She bowed, "I'm humble to have meet you." BloodHound said.

"These are my friends. Asami. Mako, and Bolin." Korra said.

"Hello. It is wounderful to meet you." She smiled, "I'm Ryia."

"Ryia's a beautiful name." Bolin said with his eyes half closed as he blushed.

They all laughed.

"Are you a bender?" Asami asked.

"No I'm not." Ryia said.

"Really? So you where just using Chi Blocking the whole time? That is amazing!" Mako Said.

"I don't know If it's amazing..." Korra said with a drip of scarcastim.

"Well it is kinda fun." Ryia said.

"Yeah I guess..it is for someone like you." Korra mumbled under her breath.

"Hey lets go out to eat! It's on me!" Asami said remembering she had a few coins in her pocket.

"Alright!" Mako said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Korra said as she smiled. She looked back at Bolin who was staring at Ryia.

"Hey, Bolin...? You okay?" Korra asked as she laughed. Mako and Asami turned to face him.

"Huh!? Oh, Yeah...I'm fine." Bolin said snapping out of it.

Mako lend over to him as she said,"...You like her don'tcha!?" Mako said.

"What!?...That is-You're nuts!..." Bolin said out loud.

"Bro. I saw the way you look at her." Mako said.

Bolin whispered back," Okay maybe I do. Get off my back."

"Well You guys have fun, It's was nice meeting you." Ryia said as she turned and started to walk away.

"NOW HOLD ON!" Bolin said gribbing her arm and turning her around.

"We want you to come with us...I want you to come." Bolin said.

"Are you sure?" Ryia asked.

"Of crouse." Korra said.

"Wow...Thank you all." She espesically looked at Bolin, "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Bolin said as he gave a gentle smile.

And with that Team Avatar and their new friend went out for the night.

**Thanks for reading! what did you think? Sorry if it was retarded, lol. Should I add another chapter? Well Thanks!**


End file.
